paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bitten by the Love Bug
Forewarning This episode brings up Everest, and Everest X Rocky (Its a simple speculation by a pup, nothing actualy hapening) also, I dont want to see things like "People dont think like that, it doesent work that way" when I had a boyfriend I questioned his loyalty, and he always came around. But the fellings expresed by Tundra in this are actualy experienced by real peoeple Characters * Everest (Mentioned) * Rocky * Chase * Skye * Zuma *Tundra *Princess (Mentioned) * Jake * Mindy * Rita * Viktor * Cooper * Icee * Andrew Story Bitten by the Love Bug By: Confetii the party pup ' ' Tundra had just got back from a three day trip with Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E. They had to go over a few communities to spectate a cross country ski race and make sure that no one went off track and got lost. Sure enough someone had done just that so they had to stay an extra day to save him. It was also the friday before Valentine's day and Tundra was exited. Ever since she and Rocky had gotten together her days had been perfect. Every night before she would go to bed they would go somewhere private and exchange talk, usually while cuddling. But today when she got there there was no rocky too great her. She watched Andrew welcome Icee back home. Cooper and Rita so joyed to see each other. Even Viktor had come too welcome Mindy home. But Rocky was nowhere in site. It was late and he was probably sleeping she thought and went over to her pup house. She laid inside it a chill ascending her spine. ‘What if he doesn't care anymore’ she thought as she layed in the cold house. The door was left open as she forced herself to fall asleep, trying to get rid of the idea of Rocky leaving her. “Tundra TUNDRA!” Icee shouted into the pup house trying to wake her sister. “Wha..ye!” Tundra said stretching and getting up. “Come on, its Valentines day!” Icee said bouncing up and down. “It is!” Tundra bounced up excitedly forgetting she was in her pup house. She hit her head hard on the roof. “Owww!” she winced and rubbed her head with her paw. “Haha, excited aren't you?” Icee laughed. “Well its valentines day, can't I be excited!” Tundra said taking her paw off her head and walking over to Rocky's pup house. “Hey Rocky, happy valenti...” she stopped as she looked inside. The Eco-Pup wasn't there. “Oh yeah I was supposed to tell you, Rocky went up too Jakes with Koho too see Everest” Icee said waving. “He went up too Jakes....too see Everest?” Tundra said feeling a part of her heart shatter. Icee had already turned to go find Andrew. Tundra just sat there. “Hey Tundra! What's up!” Chase said Skye cuddling up next to him. The two pups touched noses before turning back too Tundra. Tundra took a deep breath in fighting the tears back. “Good, just fine!” she said trying not to stutter. “Well thats good!” Chase said. “Skye, Chase, have you seen Rocky?” Tundra asked, hoping that Icee had got something wrong. “Oh yeah, Rocky went up too Jakes!” Chase said. “Oh, do you...uhh....know how long he will be there?” Tundra said, feeling her heart lurch. “I think he said he was going up too see Koho!” Skye said. “Great! Just Great!” Tundra said sarcastically then walking off. On her way too the park she ran into Zuma. “Oops, sowwy Tundwa!” He said after bumping into her. “Its okay, hey where are you off too in such a hurry?” Tundra asked the lab. “Im going to see my beautiful Pwincess!” Zuma said, Tundra could see the love in his eyes. He looked at Tundra and his smile faded as he saw her look of distress. “Whats wong Tundwa?” He asked her. “Oh, I just can't find Rocky.” She sighed. “He told me eawliew he was going to the stowe too get something.” Zuma said. “Really, Icee, Chase and Skye told me he welt up too Jakes!” Tundra said getting a little excited. Zumas face twisted into a look of worry. “hehe, oh yeah that was....Wubble who told me he was going to the stowe....yeah thats who!!” Zuma said “Uh..gotta go Pwincess is waiting!” “What?” Tundra said confused then went back to her state of depression. “I guess he did go up too Jakes.” she sighed. “Gosh dawn it Zuma! I knew you would mess it up!” Zuma scolded himself as he ran to the town to find his Princess. Tundra sat in her Pup house sulking. Three pups had said Rocky was up at Jakes. Probably up there sneaking in time with Everest. “Right behind my Back!” She growled sitting up in her pup house. “What was that?” Skye said looking towards Tundras pup house. She hadn't noticed she said that outloud until she heard Skye calling her name. Tundra quickly shut her pup house door and slipped under the blankets pretending to be asleep. But she was actually thinking about how disloyal her Eco Pup was. In not much time she was just laying there in tears. She ended up falling asleep. About two hours later the sun was close to falling behind the mountain. She heard a knock on the door. Then another. “Who is it!” She grumbled from under her covers. “Hey Snow Pup! I wanted to talk too you!” Rocky said cheerfully from outside. “He thinks that I didn't know what he was up too!” Tundra grumbled getting up and opening the door. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him. “Hey! Sorry I was gone, I needed to go fix something over at the port.” Rocku said. That was the last straw for Tundra. “Oh, you think you can just go behind my back, spend time with Everest then LIE TO ME ABOUT IT! And you think I won't NOTICE!” Tundra growled getting right up in his face. “What! Who said anything about Everest, you are my one and only Tundra!” Rocky said and came towards her offering her a hug. “Done come near me! You liar! Chase, Skye, Icee and Zuma all said you were up at Jake's mountain with Everest!” Tundra growled then turned to hide in her pup house. “What are you...” He said when realization hit him. The quick excuse he put together for Chase, Skye, Icee and Zuma actually seemed a little suspicious. “No no no no no!” He said comfortime coming in her Pup house. “The truth is that I went to the store to get you a surprise” “Y-you would do that, for me?” Tundra said turning around to face him. “Of course I would!” Rocky said giving her a hug. “That makes me feel so much better Rocky!” Tundra said giving him a few licks on the cheek. “Ph, speaking of surprises I need too go get it!” Rocky said running off to get it. Tundra waited for a few minutes. Suddenly Tundra herd Rocky screaming. “I went too grab your thing and something bit me!” He yellped stopping by her door. Tundra wiped her head around too see what it was. “What was it, did you see!” Tundra said worriedly. As her nose faced Rocky she felt a warm pair on lips on hers. She blushed profusely noticing that Rocky was kissing her. “I think it was the love bug.” Rocky said. Tundra looked at him giggling from the kiss and saw he had on a headband with two little sprigs with red hearts on the end. The caused Tundra too fall down laughing her tail off. “You...went too the store...and got..those!” Tundra said taking deep breaths each time she paused. “Yup! Just to make you smile!” He giggles. “Thank you Rocky, so much! I hope this love lasts forever!” She said getting up and giving him a big hug. “Me too Tundra, Me too.” Rocky said.